falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Badlanders
The Badlanders are a rather large tribe of raiders, nomads, and mercenaries hailing from the dry tundra waists of Post-War Canada, descended from U.S. special forces and Canadian survivalists, these self styled wasteland warriors have recently spread into the radioactive hell that was the continental U.S. They are surprisingly organised for "tribals", something that many of their enemies have learned the hard way, and often boast vast arsenals of Assault Rifles, Hunting Rifles, SMGs, Shotguns, explosives, and Laser weapons. (though the latter is often found with veteran Badlanders who saved up the caps to buy one, or murdered some poor soul and ripped it from his cold, dead hands) They are also experts in hand to hand combat and have greatly expanded on the Rippers basic design, having made various weapons that make use of cutting chains. The Badlanders seem to lack any real hierarchy but no one is certain of this, they also seem to be capable of military style tactics and fending off a force much larger than themselves. Each one is a well trained fighter and survivalist, and will not to break unless under the most extreme conditions. As a people they are often belligerent and hostile, but also value knowledge and history, and don't go looking for a fight unless it suits them. Overall the Badlanders are not your average bandits and to brand them as psychopathic cannibals and mindless killers (whilst this is sometimes accurate) is to underestimate them, and their motives, greatly. History Pre-War Little is known of the Badlanders origin, though it can be assumed from various records and bits of data collected by the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR that the Badlanders were formed from a group of survivors made up of and unknown U.S. Special Forces group and Canadian survivalist out in the frozen tundra. When the bombs fell these people were in safe zones, as wind patterns directed the fallout away from their positions and neither side would waist warheads on towns with populations that barely numbered over 20. Regardless they were still trying to survive in some of the most hostile environments known to Pre-War humanity and the fact that these people would survive is nothing short of a miracle. Rise of the Badlanders These survivors took up the mantle of Badlanders, the unofficial nickname of the Special Forces unit that led the people that made up the tribe in its earliest years. (this was do to various battle they had taken part of in the Gobi Desert during the War) and soon began striking out against other groups further south, wiping them out or making allies where it was necessary. It is said that to this day the Badlanders have bases in Alaska and Canada that have stood for hundreds of years, bastions for the tribe in harsher times. From these areas the Badlanders slowly expanded, though they became mostly nomadic, following herds of game and various routs in small caravans and raiding parties. However, each group or as they are known in the Badlanders "Packs" would maintain contact with one another by any means necessary. They developed vast communications networks, mostly using Pre-War military radios and by aggressively taking command of various radio stations wherever they roamed. (thus most Badlanders bases can be found in old radio stations, and they will defend these bases to the death) Eventually the Badlander packs made their way down to the lower 48, hearing tell of populated villages and wars that they could exploit. First Contact: NCR It is unknown exactly when the Badlanders and the NCR made first contact but the location is clear. A small trading post owned by the Crimson Caravan company located at the Organ/Canada border. The Badlanders were said to have been first spotted by some local farmers near the surrounding area, they told tales of strange warriors brandishing assault rifles and wearing strange masks, most atop motorcycles. Unbeknownst to the NCR forces in the area, this was just a scouting force. A week later, a whole pack of Badlanders, men, women, and children, made their way to the gates of the trading post. They were armed and this alarmed the traders greatly but they were assured by the seasoned NCR soldiers assigned to the post that tribal war-bands don't come into battle with women and children, their very presence indicated that the Badlanders wanted peace. After a rather shaky introduction, and the discovery that the tribals spoke English perfectly, trading quickly commenced. The Badlanders traded various animal skins and meat for guns and ammo, and some of the packs warriors wasted no time in asking if the local NCR forces needed any dangerous animals or tribes dealt with. This was the start of a fairly profitable relationship with the NCR and the Badlanders, though as the NCR grew it would become a frowned upon act to hire Badlanders mercenaries due to the reputation the tribe gained as canibals and raiders, the Badlanders as a whole are still on good terms with the NCR. The Bull The Badlanders first encountered Caesar's Legion when a pack attempted to go further south into the Midwest, hearing that the region was ripe with poorly defended tribes and that mercenary work was pelntiful. However the pack delved deep into Legion territory, in what was Arizona. The pack was eventually slaughtered by a Legion raiding party, accordining to the Legions records of the incident it was quite a fight. The pack in question managed to send a distress call detailing the attackers, and once it was dicovered that these "Bulls" had wiped out a pack the Badlanders response was swift and brutal. Badlander scouts tracked down that very same raiding party and whilst the Legionaries slept a force of no less than forty Badlanders ambushed the camp, killing, skinning and eating the flesh of every single Legionary. When Legion scouts returned to their camp all they found of their former comrades was a flag of human skin, made up from the hides of the Legionaries. From that day onward the Badlanders have been sworn foes of Caesar's Legion and have gone out of their way to disrupt any and all Legion activities. From raiding villages to attacking caravans, even going so far as to assault Legion slaver camps, the Badlanders have become quite the pest for Caesar. Battle for Park Springs The Badlander D.C. Pack was the first to send news of the Brotherhood of Steel. Though the two groups would not actually have any direct contact with eachother until 2275, tentions were mounting from the first rumors of power armored warriors, as the Badlanders wanted dearly to get their hands on the Brotherhoods considerable arsenal. It would all come to a head when a the D.C. Pack attempted to raid village known as Park Springs that was under Brotherhood protection, the ensuing battle showed that the Brotherhood had seriously underestimated the Badlanders, of the ten Paladins that defended the village, only three would escape with their lives. Park Springs was ransacked and much of its population was kidnapped an sold into slavery for guns, ammo, and noteably a Fat Man mini nuke launcher. Since that faitful day the D.C. Pack has been hunted by the Brotherhood of Steel in the area with the Brotherhoods signature zeal. But the D.C. Pack is an elusive beast and though they have suffered many defeats at the hands of the Brotherhood they always come back tougher and more determined than last time. Weapons/Technology Whilst often disregarded as savages and mindless man eaters, the Badlanders have a great understanding of conventional weapons technology and much of their gear appears well cared for. This is probably due to each Badlanders millitary style upbrining, as each are trained how to load, shoot, and maintain a firearm before they can say their first words. Thus conventional firearms such as assault rifles are common place, however melee weapons, particularly the heavy use of Rippers and simmilar weapons shows that the Badlanders pay (or force) more skilled individuals to make these weapons, or as NCR intel sugessts, are actually capable of pulling together moterized weapons from the rescources at hand. Such engineering abilty is surprising to say the least and must stem from this tribes insatiable (if not selective) thrist for knowlege which has led them to study the engineering of these weapons in earnist. This combined with the Badlanders communications network means that over time the whole tribe learned how to construct such weapons. Other weapons include wrist mounted flamethrowers, balsitic knives, chain nuckles, and other weapons that are rather uniqe to the Badlanders. (though if records of Badlanders in combat are true, bare hands, rocks, or a rusty tire iron will suffice if nothing else is available) Badlanders also make uniqe body armor that is more or less standard for all Warriors. Badlander body armor consists of Deathclaw hide, which is though and heat resistant as any big game hunter knows, and plates of scrap metal. This gives Badlanders fairly good protection from most small arms fire and dosen't trade speed or manuverability. However, each set of armor must be made of Deathclaw hide and the material is not easy to acqurie, thus though the armor is common it is often old and requires vigilant matianace in order to keep it in working conditon. Badlander packs often have some form of motorcycle, which though they look like ramshackle affairs, are actually quite efficant. Badlanders often find themselves locked in battles for the already scarce fuel for these vehicles but they are indepsenceable, as they are the Badlanders biggest edge in combat and also allow them to scout out areas with greater speed than most factions. These aging bikes are often cared for with almost religious zeal and only the tribes most elite warriors are entrusted to pilot them. Most Badlander Bikers are armed with cereimonial Hunting Spears, which are made of melted down scrap metal and intended to be thrown or used as a melee weapon, and coveted Laser pistols, due the the weapons rather infalable accuracy. Tatics/Interactions Badlanders are rarely welcoming to outsiders, often robbing lone strangers on sight, however they rarely go looking for a fight and a well armed individual is often given a minimal amount of respect. Badlanders rarely fight other well armed or organised groups, often perfering to prey on rival gangs and small villages. But should their people come under attack they will fight with a dogged tenacity that has earned them the respect of even their foes. They will stare down Brotherhood of Steel Kinghts and take one scores of Legionaries until their dying breath. However this is only if no other alternitive is available, and they will often attack to "make a point" and leave before any futher reitbution can come to them. Badlanders rarely negotioate with factions weaker than themselves and will simply take over a town for a day, killing, looting and kidnapping anything that catches their fancy. However, some more benovolent packs have been known to enter into agreements with small villages, acting as defenders in return for supplies. When war comes to a pack, they set out to totally devestate their foes moral and will to fight, killing any who dare gather under the enemies banner. This has been made clear in the grusome results of Badlanders raids on Legion towns and the buchered remaines of enemy tribes and gangs. They show no restraint and will go to the furthest lenghts to "prove a point". Culture Though many packs are often spread far and wide and rarely return to the main base or hideout in their area, they all share a almost uniform culture in terms of traditions and customs due to the vast communications network they have set up over the years. Broadly speaking, Badlanders are ruthless warriors that will do anything to survive and think only of themselves and their kinsmen, anything else is secondary. They have no qualms about slaughtering whole villages for caps and will even butcher innocent civilians if the pay is good enough. Masks Badlanders, from the day they pass the Hunters Rite to the the day they are burned on a funeral pyre, all wear masks. This cultural aspect goes back to their days as survivors of the nuclear holocaust, when their ancestors constructed masks to defend against the violent blizzards and stinging gusts of the Canadian tundra. Later these masks developed a deep quasi-religious meaning to the Badlanders, as they believe it is the very essence of ones soul locked away in the mask. Thus masks are customized by each Badlander in order to make his or her mask fit their inner person, and may be subject to various alterations through the years. If a Badlander is a remarkable shot, he may place a cross hair on his mask to symbolize his skill, if a Badlander has a fiery personality, he will place flames on his mask. Masks are never removed because of the taboo that surrounds such an act, as the Badlanders believe that should they die with their faces bared, their soul will be snatched up by demons. Only in the company of close friends, immediate family, or a loved one, do Badlanders ever remove their masks and even then for a very short time. Each mask is handmade, often from materials of the Badlanders choosing, this further customises it for the users personality. At the Badlanders death, it is burned, as the Badlanders believe that the smoke will guide and defend the Badlanders soul as it ascends into the heavens to the place of their ancestors. Hunters Rite The Hunters Rite is a brutal ceremony all Badlanders undergo wen they reach their 13th birthday. The specifics of the Rite vary from pack to pack, but one fact of the Rite has stayed consistent, it involves the hunting, killing and the consumption of some creature of the wastes. Deathclaws are often the target of these Rites but some packs have been known to target Super Mutants, Cazadores, Night Stalkers, and invariably, human beings. Hunters Rites that target humans often pick ones from certain groups, such as Legionaries of Caesar's Legion (which have become favored targets over the years) or even specific individuals. If a "youngling" succeeds in his or her Rite and returns with a trophy from the targets corpse (which is often the centerpiece of the younglings new mask) they are officially members of the tribe and can now go on raids, work as mercenaries, and marry. However, should a youngling fail, they are totally forgotten and not even mourned, and to even invoke their name is to earn banishment. Mothers of failed younglings will often wander out into the wastes to die in mourning. (as the warriors must stay to defend the tribe) Often the Hunters Rite is undergone alone, but siblings who are at least a year apart in age are allowed to undergo this ordeal together. Cannibalism While the consumption of human flesh is not always considered a good thing within the Badlanders, it is often a fact of life for these die hard survivalists. Badlanders will consume anything if it means they can survive another day and will quickly eat their dead without hesitation if they are in need. (they don't necessarily need to be starving either) It is also a key part of their warrior traditions, as warriors of the Badlanders often consume their fallen foes as part of some primitive ritual, in which they believe one is made stronger by partaking in the flesh of a worthy opponent. Thus, raids on villages are not only a chance to loot and pillage, but also a chance to build up the packs food stores. However, few packs actively consume human flesh without it being a necciecty or religious need, and those who do are often regarded with some suspicion by their fellow Badlanders if not abject hatred by the local population. And the killing of women and children for food is frowned upon by most packs, never the less, tales of some packs practicing in the indiscriminate slaughter and consumption of innocent people are far from unheard of. Naming Badlanders are often allowed to name themselves after the Hunters Rite, until then they are referred to as "Child" or "Youngling" but most are known by their fellow children by various colorful nicknames, such as Freak, Knife, or Red Thumb, this often becomes the younglings official name after they complete the Rite but cases of individuals picking names out of the blue are also documented. Chem Useage Chems are often used in abundance within the various Badlanders packs, but are seldom abused as seen with other, less wary tribes. However, Psycho and Buffout abuse has been on the rise as many warriors of the Badlanders use it to prepare themselves for the tribes famous berserker charges, and have become irreparably addicted turning them into "Mad Dogs" who are now used by the Badlanders as deadly shock troops in times of war or if a village needs to be purged of all life. Mad Dogs have devolved to an almost animalistic level and they can only barely tell their fellow Badlanders apart amidst the carnage of battle and as such are given a wide birth. Gouls Gouls are veiwed as something between "A pile of Brahmin shit and a Brahmin" whithin the Badlanders and are often considered great susitinace "animals" in times of hardship. Other than that Badlanders tend to ignore Gouls and think of them as nothing more than radioactive leftovers, fit to eat only once you've run out of your own dead. Some packs do make "Goul Jerky" for long distance raids or as emergency rations, but the practice is often frowned upon by the Badlanders allies such as the NCR. Robots Badlanders are a superstious lot, and they have a difficult time telling machines apart from demons or monsters. It hasen't helped that most robots encountered in the wastland are haywire killing machines. Thus most packs destroy or avoid robots at all costs. A few packs, namely the D.C., Death Valley, and all Alaska packs, understand that there is nothing supernatural to these automated systems, they are still extremely uneasy around such constructs. (paticularly the Robo-Brains) Only one pack was ever known to adopt the use of robots and that was the fabled Nome Pack in Alaska, who had stumbled across a faciltiy full of inactive Robo-Brains and, after brutally interrogating several Enclave scientists, managed to turn the machines into a small army loyal to the Badlanders. These "Bad Brains" are often seen amongst the packs that inhabit Alaska, who have become less supersitous when it comes to automata. (though most save for the Nome Pack place explosive collars on the Bad Brains just to be safe) Bases Bases within the Badlanders are sacred bastions where the packs of a region can come together for ceremonies and to wait out the wrath of powerful factions. These fortified bunkers are often far off the beaten path and the routes to them are often rife with traps and natural barriers. Bases are often guarded by a pack that has been viewed by its fellows as worthy of the defence of these sacred places and will do so to the last man, woman, and child. Bases are places of learing as well as sanctuaries and have vast libraries that hold the collective history of all packs in the area. They are also arseals, often holding some of the best weaponary the packs of a region have to offer. Base packs differ from their nomadic kin in that they have learned to live off the land without migrating with game or trading with outsiders, and as such are completly self sufficent. Bases are surprisingly well fortified and any attempt at capturing or raiding one is going to be a costly affair, even for large and well armed groups such as the Brotherhood of Steel and Caesar's Legion. Noteable Packs The Badlander Packs are many and widespread, from Alaska and Canada to New Mexico, and California to New Hampshire, the Badlanders can be found all over the wasteland. Packs are often named for the region the frequent, mostly for simplicity and due to the Badlanders having old pre-war millitary maps at their disposal. Some Packs that do not frequent a region usually take up their own uniqe name but this is rare. Should a pack be wiped out, another pack of Badlanders eventually fills the void and takes up the name of their fallen kin. D.C. Pack The D.C. Pack is of a more millitaristic bend than most packs, they are very well organised and ruthless beyond measure. They have had few if any peaceful interactions with any people of the Capital Wasteland. (Save for the Slavers of Paradise Falls) In spite of their agressive behavior and large arsenal, the D.C. Pack has had a long string of "bad luck" over the years and has only recently begun to prosper under the leadership of the warrior known as Burndog. Blunders such as the Assault on GNR and the Seige of Tenpenny Tower are still fresh in the D.C. Packs mind and they have become much more weary about attacking large targets. They are also known to prefer the use of explosives and are demolitions experts each, this has led to considerable sabotage to the local Brotherhood of Steel chapter and its attempts to make the Capital Wasteland a safer place to live. Mojave Pack The Mojave Pack, along with the Colorado and Death Valley Pack, have become the NCR's go to gunhands for terrorist attacks and intimidation or ellimiation of troublesome tribes. Recently the Mojave Pack has had various dealings with the NCR, most of which are terror strikes against Caesar's Legion and missions to clear out deadly wild life. This pack speicalizes in stealth and ambushes and thus are ideal assassins. Many officers of Caesar's Legion has met his death at the business end of a Mojave Badlander's Ripper. Arizona Pack The Arizona Pack is legendary amongst the Badlanders, having lived right under the Legions nose for years and won the most spectacular victories against Caesar. The Arizona Pack has existed for well over sixty years "Under the Bull" and has not only survived but prospered. However, its success is hard won and still bled for daily, the Legion will not rest until this tribe of "savages" is found and exterminated with extreme prejudice. The Arizona Pack has survived by becoming unrivaled gurilla fighters and ruthless terrorists. They are speicalists at kidnapping, blackmail, and mass murder. They are famed as bitter and cruel, as well as some of the best melee fighters in the wasteland, a single warrior of the Arizona Pack was said to have set the tribe record for most Legionaries killed in hand to hand combat at 150. Veteran Warriors of this pack are often known to hire themselves out as "Specialists" often reciving jobs from other factions through a Badlander middle man, these experienced killers rarely fail, and can survive for years in hostlie territory. Manhattan Pack The Manhattan Pack are some of the finest gunsmiths and weapons dealers in the whole of the Badlanders tribe, they are also equally well known as theives and profiteers. They have mad their home in the crumbling industrial districts and harbors of the former city of Manhattan. They are often found in the highest rooftops, camping on rooftops of ancient sky scrapers and crumbling towers, though this may seem insaine at first not even the most enraged victem of theft would consider an object worth climbing 80 or so feet through an unstable building for. The Manhattan Badlanders are each extremly stealthy and acomplished con-artists and theives, as well as ruthless killers. Most control the sale of weapons within the slums of post-war Manhattan, and most of these merchents are protected by the packs infamous snipers and always have one of the packs signature grappeling hooks for a quick get away. Louisiana Pack The Louisiana Pack are a reclusive branch of the Badlanders, members of this pack are known as quite and rather introverted indiviuals, they are also known as some of the most cold-blooded killers this side of the Mississippi. Members of the Louisiana Pack are regarded with some unease by their fellow Badlanders due to the reputation this pack has garnered after years of hunting and stalking through the byous and swamps of post-war Louisiana. This pack, in addtion to being remarkable trakers and hunters of both man and beast, are casual cannibals, often eating their own dead with about as much thought going into said act as a Deathclaw eating a Brahmin. As such they not only kill other human beings for profit, but for sport and susitance. Swampers are favored quarrays, as their inate knowlege of the byous makes them chalanging if not dimwitted prey. They are also famed for their amazing ability to improvise, where a Badlander of any other pack may find a weapon beyond repair, a Louisianan Badlander could fix the problem with some hair, a hairclip, and some duct tape. This skill also comes into play during the hunt, as members of this pack have been known to kill just as efficantly with a belt or bare hands as they can with a magnum or assault rifle. Highway Pack The Highway Pack are all nomads to the core, this pack was the very first to ever enter into the area that was once the United States and has roamed about the wasteland since, never resting long in one region or area. They are one of the largest and most self sufficent pack in existance, and rarely gave dealings with outsiders. They, as their namesake implies, use the old highways as paths to navigate, often moving around any settlements they encounter along the way. However, should the pack be in need of Chems or weapons, they will send in merchent-scouts to trade for what they need. This pack has taken an intrest in history and technology and has learned much in its time travling through the wasteland, most of the knowlege the Highway Pack learns is dissiminated through the tibe thanks to its extensive network. They travel light save for the vast volumes of books and pre-war history they have collected over the years and deposit at the nearest base for catagorization and dissimination. In spite of their scholarly outlook, the Highway Pack are not to be trifled with and boast a sizable fleet of motor-bikes and experienced riders. Notable Individuals Burndog "Okay tin-man, you can either leave your gear and walk away, or have my Ripper rammed into your temple. The choice is entirely yours."''- Burndog upon ambushing a Brotherhood of Steel Knight Burndog is a famous warrior of the D.C. Pack, Burndog rose to prominence after cutting down three Brotherhood of Steel Knights in single combat, during a small skirmish with the Brotherhood in an attempt to take an unnamed radio station. Details of the battle were scarce but he somehow killed three opponents in power armor with little more but a Ripper and a 10mm SMG. He emerged from the smoke and blood of that fight with a brand new laser rifle and three BoS holotags as a trophy. Following that event he became somewhat of a leader within the D.C. Pack and has led his people for thirty years in what can only be called a golden age for the D.C. Pack. Raids are often successful, the Pack has grown considerably, and has settled in the very same radio tower that Burndog first disingushed himself at. (after a very costly battle with Brotherhood forces of course) Killclaw Killclaw is a Badlander of the Fairbanks Pack and one of the leaders of the Badlanders in the Alaska area. Killclaw is a massive individual, standing at least 7ft tall, and famed to be as mucled as a Super Mutant. Killclaw earned great fame when he killed an unknown "Demon" with his bear hands, beating the metal beast into submission with his bear hands before casting it off a snowy cliffside. (the Demon in question is believed to have been ethier a Robo-Brain or an Enclave soilder, ethier one is quite impressive) Ever since that faithful battle he has led the Fairbanks Pack through times of plety and near ruin with a strong and decicive hand, and the pack has prospered under his command. Thanks to his leadership, the Fairbanks Pack now have made a base within the bowles of an abandoned airport and have even been working on reparing an old blimp. Muerto Muerto is a ruthless assassin that has been under the employ if NCR forces in the New Vegas area. He, along with other members of the Mojave Pack, have found themselves taking up the NCR's side over the dispute of Hoover Dam. (if only to fight their old nemesis) Muerto often finds himself on small odd jobs, and the occasionally dirty deed in the name of caps and of course, 'freedom'. His most notable action was the wholesale slaughter of a Legion Village on the other side of the Colorado River, as the village was suppling Legion forces at the Dam with various medical supplies. He led a large warband of Mad Dogs to burn the village to the ground and by the time Legion forces could respond in earnest it was far to late. Muerto had personally killed every woman and child and had their heads stripped of flesh and placed on pikes, each with a bears paw etched into the skull. Though the NCR publicly denied any involvement, and in the end only asked for Mureto and his thugs to burn the village to the ground, Muerto and his men were rewarded with a cashe of assault rifles and a large supply of much needed Buffout. Redtooth Redtooth was a deadly Badlanders markswoman that is responsible for the deaths of many Legion officers in the Midwest. After her pack was butchered by Legion forces when she was off completing her Hunters Rite, she swore an oath of vengeance that she holds true to more than twenty years later. To this day no group of Legion assassins have managed to track her down and any of the many bounty hunters local Legion forces have hired have all come back with their bones gnawed and their eyes plucked out. Toad Toad is an infamous member of the Louisiana Pack, and regarded as one of the best bounty hunters in all of the wasteland. Toad earned much fame after his Hunters Rite, in which he not only killed a specific Swamper that had given the pack trouble in recent times, but also his wife, two sons, and three month old daughter. Such bloodlust destened him for greatness in his vicous pack, however he would be cast out when he killed a fellow pack member in a dispuite over a switch blade, exile did nothing to dampen his inate urge to kill. Today he lives to deal death, killing for buisness and for pleasure, and no one is too weak, too innocent, or too young. For Toad its about the thrill of the kill, that final moment when life slips away from a persons bloodied corpse, the sudden burst of unspeakable violence and the eternal quiet that follows. Toad has proven himself to be a peerless combatant, capable of killing a Super Mutant with a ball-point pen just as easily as a shotgun, though if his legend is true his prefered weapon is his own two hands. Relations '''Caesar's Legion'- The Badlanders and the Legion have been sworn enemies from the first time they met and, try as they might, the Legion can't seem to rid itself of these pesky raiders. Though the Badlanders lack the sheer numbers or military hardware to be of any actual threat to Caesar's Legion, they are a consistently disruptive influence and they spread chaos and death whenever they venture into Legion territory. Many of Caesar's finest warriors have died at the hands of these "savages" and even more Legionaries have been disgraced by the Badlanders. Even in the event that the Legions forces manage to track down a pack or its base and destroy it, two more seem to crop up in its place, hellbent on wreaking havoc on the Legion and its citizens. '''The Brotherhood of Steel- '''The Brotherhood of Steel and the Badlanders have been at eachothers throats from the first time the two groups met one another. This is simply because of differing ideologies, the Badlanders wish to exploite new weapons tech in order to survive in the wastes while the Brotherhood wishes to preserve weapons tech in order to make the world a safer palce and ensure the resurgance of pre-war humaity. Thus, Badlanders see the Brotherhood as a one way ticket to domination of the wastelands, if only they could rip the laser rifles and power armor from their still warm corpses. The Brotherhood in turn see the Badlanders as the usual sub-human filth that tends to collect in the wasteland. However, many chapters are finding out that the Badlanders are not your average band of tribals, where as most groups of that nature fall apart with one particularly sound defeat, the Badlanders are relentless and organised. Needless to say, the BoS has been hard pressed to hold them back. '''New Califorina Republic- '''The NCR and the Badlanders have been on good terms for well over a hundred years now. Though recent NCR opinion of the Badlanders isn't very positive and a vast majority of the NCR's civillian population want nothing to do with the Badlanders. Regargless, many a NCR millitary commander has "hired" Badlanders to supress local bandit tribes and deal with deadly fauna simply due to the tribes efficantcy and cost effectiveness. Thus Badlanders are much more civil with NCR citizens and the NCR in general. It is also an unwritten law that no Badlander pack is to raid or harm the NCR in any way, there was only one pack that disregarded that law and they were hunted down by a joint task force of NCR Rangers and Badlanders Bike Squads. Category:Factions Category:Groups